Assassin's Creed Drabbles! (Ratonhnhake:ton)
by FaolansVehngeance
Summary: This is a gathering of Connor Kenway Drabbles for your pleasure. This set of works is rated M for specific reasons and if you ignore this warning then it is your own fault for the blushing and embarrassment that is sure to come. Please read and review to give me ideas for more drabbles. Based from dirtyasscreedsecrets./tagged/Connor-Kenway.
1. The Captain's Quarters

Ever since Connor and I had become a couple he had gotten bolder in his interactions with me. Our first joining was sweet and innocent, but in the two months since we've been together Connor has gotten more and more hands on. Just last week he made me ride his thigh in the middle of a busy tavern while waiting for Samuel Adams. It was ridiculous to think that he would be so aggressive in the love life, but I was thrilled by it. We both had high sex drives it appeared, and I wasn't going to complain. And at the moment I wasn't complaining. I was seated on his lap on the Aquila, in his private quarters for the night, and he was pouring over maps. He was concentrating hard, and I didn't want to interrupt him. His left hand was resting on my left hip, his arm wrapped around me. I was leaning against his chest, rising and falling with his even breaths, and watching his plans carefully. He hadn't noticed the troop movements to the west, but it was subtle, and suspicious.

"Connor, they moved two troops to the west. There is an abandoned fort not far from there," I said softly, reaching over to pull the plans in front of him.

"Indeed. What could they be planning?" he growled, his arm tightening around me.

"I suspect they would take over the fort, a stronghold at the opening of a mountain pass to the south. They would control a large portion of the south with that fort in use," I said, digging through his plans for the map of the fort.

"How could I have missed this?" he growled, leaning forward to look over the map.

"It is not easy to spot, Connor. You have been stressed lately, I would have missed it if you hadn't been so attentive the last few weeks," I murmured, flattening my hands on his chest and pushing him back into his chair.

"Is that so?" he rumbled, his hands coming to my waist, just below my breasts.

"Yes. So now it is my turn to help you relax," I purred, rubbing against him like a love starved kitten.

"And just what would you do to help your Captain relax?" he rumbled back, brown eyes hooded and dark with his desire.

"You aren't my captain, Ratonhnhake:ton. You are my life mate. And that means I get to have payback for last week at the tavern," I purred, shoving a hand down his pants before he could stop me.

He hissed in pleasure as I gently cupped him, his hands clenched tight around the arms of his chair, and his legs tightened beneath me. I leaned in and gave him a hot open mouthed kiss, tongues at war with each other, but I gave in to him, letting him pull my legs over his lap so that I straddled him. I pulled my hand from his groin and placed them on his wide shoulders. They were always my favorite part of the male anatomy. Strong and capable of holding great weight upon them. Broad and muscled, encasing power that everyone could see. His were wide and so thick my hands couldn't envelope them. From all his years of training as an Assassin he developed beautifully as a male. His chest wasn't flat like most males, no, his was raised from layers and layers of muscle capable of lifting heavy beams, it would normally take five men to lift, by himself. Biceps as wide around as my thighs, corded thighs the size of small tree trunks. He was nothing but solid muscle, his abdomen like a washing board, ribbed and fully pronounced. He was a human V, and it excited me to no end. And I was grateful that he didn't understand that yet. If he ever found out that I was this excited just by looking at him he would take advantage of it. But I knew my body excited him. My heavy and full breasts, yet perfectly proportioned for my muscled frame always had his attention. I remembered the day I caught him looking at my chest after we were forced to swim after a mission to escape and I had been in a tight fitting dress at the time. He had stared for a solid minute and a half before I threw my gloves at him. And when we first joined he couldn't keep his hands and mouth off of them. Not that I complained.

One of his big hands slipped up to gently squeeze a breast, making me gasp and I slapped his hand. He pulled back from our kiss and frowned at me in confusion.

"I'm in charge now, Ratonhnhake:ton. You are at my mercy for tonight," I purred, nipping at his bottom lip.

"But I am the male. I am in charge," he growled, reaching for my breasts again.

I twisted his wrist before he could react and tied it behind him and the chair to his other hand. He stared up at me in shock and I grinned mischievously.

"You are my plaything for the night, Connor. And I will not be denied my fun," I whispered in his ear, grinding on his swelling erection.

He hissed and bucked his hips upward instinctively, and I gave his throat a wicked lick. He parted his lips and breathed in deep, panting softly. If there was one thing I had learned in the short time that we've had to get to know each others bodies, it was that he was extremely sensitive. No wonder he didn't like anyone else touching him. I had once accidentally crashed into him while trying to find a hiding spot and we both ended up mushed against each other in a cramped hiding spot for about an hour and I had learned the hard way that his hip bones were ticklish. And his collar bones, and his ribs, and the palms of his hands, and just behind the ear. Also found out the hard way that he was an uncommonly large male. Not that I minded. He filled me to the brim, though it was tight, it wasn't painful. He always made sure I came at least twice before taking his own pleasure in my body. And I was grateful to him for it, but now that I've gotten accustomed to his body I didn't need all the prep that he deemed necessary. And I was going to show him that tonight. I slid off his lap, leaving him tied to the chair and I hastily pulled his trousers down just enough to let his erection spring to freedom. He gasped and stared at me in awe and fascination. He was enjoying this. I licked him from base to tip, earning a startled cry of pleasure and I giggled.

"You best stay quiet, Ratonhnhake:ton, don't want your crew to find out what we are doing," I whispered, breathing on the wet spots, making him shiver and clench his teeth in frustration.

"You are playing with fire, Ashley," he growled, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine and the angry and heated look he gave me had me soaking.

I reached up and opened his shirt, baring his chest and shoulders to my view and felt my thighs press together when his muscles strained against his restraints, the heat between my legs nearly unbearable.

"Then don't tempt a pyromaniac, Connor. I like to play with fire," I purred, pulling my skirts up to give him the view that I had been hiding all day, just for him.

I hadn't worn any undergarments and was ready to take him in as I was. I slipped my corset off and let my dress fall from my shoulders, just barely revealing my breasts to his hungry gaze. I lifted my skirts higher and climbed back up onto his lap, and took his manhood into my hand. I pumped him twice before positioning my core above his ready cock.

"Wait! Ashley, you aren't ready to-"

I impaled myself in one go, mouth dropping open at the intense pleasure. I was so wet he slid right in, and his teeth were clenched so tightly together if he pressed any harder he would crack them. Sweat broke out onto his brow and he started to pant heavily.

"You were saying?" I purred in his ear, pushing my breasts to his mouth for him to reach, in turn letting an inch of his long shaft slip from my warmth.

"You were ready for me, without me preparing you. How?" he grumbled against my breasts, licking between words.

"Just by being with you. Just thinking about you," I whispered, cradling his head to my chest, lifting and lowering my hips at an antagonizing pace to drive him crazy.

"Cut me loose," he commanded, lifting his head to look at me with a mock glare.

"Not until I've cum at least once," I hissed, slamming my hips down to make him groan in agony at the pleasure I gave him, "You best get to work, love."

He didn't need much more encouraging. He bucked his hips up and out, making me arch my back and deepening his penetration into me. He picked up the pace, breathing heavily against my breasts as he licked and nibbled. I would rake my nails down his chest when he went too slow, and nipped his ears when he went too fast. He took my cues in time and within minutes I was coming on his lap, him holding fast to his own release, waiting for the right moment to give it to me. And without warning his shoulders rolled forward and hearing the rope snap from around his wrists made me squeal in surprise. His hands immediately came to my hips, holding me immobile above him, and he set a relentless pace. Pounding into me at a pace we hadn't done before. I bounced above him in time with his thrusts, sending myself over the edge once more, and this time taking him with me as I kissed him on the lips. His cock jerked twice in me before spilling his seed, filling me to the brim. I felt his cum seep out of my core, his cock still stiff inside of me. We were both panting heavily and sweating. But his eyes were soft and loving, and I smiled at him.

"That was amazing, Ratonhnhake:ton," I purred, stretching out above him.

"Indeed. But this night is far from over, love," he purred back, placing hot open mouthed kisses just below my jaw and down my throat.

He stood with me still enveloping his length and stalked over to the bed. He tossed me down not so gentlemanly and then crawled over my sprawled out form.

"You've teased me enough for the evening. Now it is my turn," he growled, holding my hands above my head and pressing some of his weight on them.

He knew better than to restrain me, and I had made it clear that if I did restrain him he could get out of it whenever he wished. After all, being beaten while tied up didn't go over very well with me.

"Keep them there, or I'll have to punish you," he murmured, using his heavy thighs to spread my legs for him.

I nodded and bit my bottom lip as he pulled out a blade from his boot and sliced my gown in half down the front. I watched him remove my ruined clothing and then bury the blade into the wood of the headboard. He leaned over me and captured my mouth with his own, his cock easily finding my heat on its own. He slipped in and I let out a soft whine of female satisfaction. He went slow, like he always did, so that he wouldn't hurt me and I lifted my legs and pushed him in faster. He suddenly pulled out of me and flipped me over onto my stomach, placing a hand between my shoulder blades and pushing my chest into the bed. His other arm looped around my hips and pulled them up off the bed, pushing his cock into me from behind. I gasped and fisted my hands in the bedding as he slowly pumped in and out of me. Gradually he picked up the pace until I was whimpering into the bedding and pushing back against him in time to his thrusts. He was grunting and panting above me, struggling to hold his control over his body as he took pleasure with me. His grip on my hips was bruising, but I didn't care, it felt too good to care. I looked up over my shoulder at him and gave him a knee weakening grin, and it was all it took to push him over the edge. And when he came he rammed his hand down between my legs from the front and pressed on my clit, sending me into my third orgasm of the night. Wave after wave of intense pleasure wracked my body and I could hardly breathe. Above me Connor trembled and struggled to breathe normally, and I grinned. He was just as vulnerable as I was. Ever so slowly he lowered his chest to my back, the muscles twitching and rippling as he moved, and nibbled on my neck.

I had noticed that in the aftermath of our joining he turned more animal than human. Grunting and growling, biting and clawing, but always lovingly. A nibble here, a bite there, a growl as a warning to an action. But it was what made Connor the kind of man he was. He based everything off of instinct and what he could see. If he didn't feel right about a person, there was always a reason. He could tell if someone was lying or trying to hide something, and though I was better at hiding things than most people, he could still tell that I wasn't saying everything to him. It was endearing and honorable to have him question everything. I rolled onto my back and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him on top of me. He liked to hold me at night, though it wasn't always for very long since he was very sensitive to touch. But he always welcomed my hugs and cuddles.

I could still remember the first hug I ever gave him. It was after we had barely managed to escape a fort and I had been wounded pretty badly. Several gun shots, one to the leg, another to my shoulder, and one in the gut. I had hung onto life for as long as I could before he got me to Dr. Lyle White, and when I had woken up from my rest and healing, he had hugged me. And at first I had just sat there like a fool, but ended up holding him till he calmed down. That was when I knew I loved him, in that moment of vulnerability and warmth. But it wasn't until several months after that when he found his courage to tell me how he felt towards me. And we had been together ever since.

Connor settled onto his side, sliding a muscled arm under my head and draping his other over my waist. I curled into him and traced gentle patterns on his chest. Within minutes he was out like a light and I couldn't help but giggle. I reached down and pulled a blanket over the both of us and just watched him sleep. He looked younger when he rested. Even though he was only twenty-two, he looked a bit older. Not that I minded. But his boyish charms really came out to play when he was unconscious or sleeping. And it was adorable. Sure he was this big bear of a man by day, intimidating anyone he could to keep them from interfering his goals, but by night he was back to his boyish years, showing youth and vitality as he dreamed. I kissed his lips gently before settling against him and let sleep take me.


	2. The Hair Dilema

I stared at my reflection with frustration and anger. My long red-blond hair wasn't doing what I wanted it to. I was just going to pull it back into a messy bun, but I couldn't get my hair to stay in the pins and tie. I growled low in my throat and let my hair fall from where I had it in my hands at the crown of my head. Normally I would have called for my female roommate, Jessica, but she was out of the house at the moment. There was only one option. Connor Davenport. He was a Native American half breed, and not that I minded. I secretly liked the native men. They were more honorable, more understanding and reliable. Not to mention that copper skin and dark hair was a combination few women could resist. I heaved out a heavy sigh and grabbed a hair tie and my brush and left my room. I carefully crept down the stairs, a habit of mine to stay quiet, and I spotted Connor exactly where I thought he would be. He was sitting on the couch, book in hand and cup of coffee in the other. I slowly walked towards him, my sock clad feet not making a sound on the hardwood floor.

"Connor?" I called out softly, making him jerk and turn to look at me.

"How did you do that?" he asked, frowning at me.

Connor was a master assassin, fighting Templars and their plots. My father had been an assassin, and that was the only reason he was allowed to stay here. Not to mention it was nice having a man in the house when there were heavy things to be moved, jars to be opened, and the like. I gave him a sheepish look and glanced at my feet.

"I'm just quiet. Hey, can you do me a favor?" I answered, glancing back up at him.

"Of course. What do you need?" he asked, coming to his feet.

I cleared my throat and approached him, nervous about being this close to my crush.

"I can't get my hair to do what I want it to. I would have asked Jessica, but she isn't here. Can you braid it for me?" I asked, a blush coming across my cheeks.

For the first time in a long time Connor smiled and chuckled.

"Sure! That's easy to do. Would you like beads in your hair too?" he asked, pulling on the single braid in front of his left ear that bore two colored beads from his mother.

"If you want. I just need my hair out of my face," I said, unable to stop the smile that graced my face.

He motioned for me to sit on the floor in front of the sofa and I sat while he went to find whatever it was he was looking for. He came back with a comb and a small leather pouch I assumed held beads and the like in it. He carefully climbed behind me and I held up my brush for him and the hair tie so that he would have everything he needed. He took the brush from me and for the instant our fingers touched I felt electricity spark through our fingers. I pulled my hand back quickly and folded them in my lap and waited. I closed my eyes as Connor gently began to brush my hair, his movements slow and even. His big fingers combed through my hair and I couldn't help but to relax. My father used to play with my hair, and it felt comfortable to me.

"You have beautiful hair, Ashley. I've never felt hair so soft before," Connor said softly, placing the brush aside and reaching for his comb.

"My father said that all the time too. He loved to play with it when he came home after missions. I didn't realize how much I missed it," I murmured, feeling my eyes water at the memory of my father.

"If you want, I could braid your hair whenever you feel like it. I don't mind, gives me something to do that feels familiar. My mother used to let me braid her hair when I was little," he murmured back, making me smile.

"Do you miss it? Playing with her hair I mean?" I asked quietly, a small smile on my face.

"At times. But I have you to keep me from feeling sad about it," he said, shocking me with his words.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tensing a bit as he separated my hair into sections for braiding.

"You're always baking something different than what my mother would have made, and I always like what you make. You always introduce me to new things, and make me laugh. The only times that I think of my mother is when you speak of your father. You sound a lot like me in your grief," Connor said quietly, pausing in what he was doing.

"I didn't mean to make you sad, Connor," I murmured, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, when you say my real name I often forget what I was doing in the first place," he chuckled, starting to braid my hair and every once in a while he would stop to slide a bead into the locks.

"I didn't realize I had that effect on you. If it makes you uncomfortable I can just call you Connor," I said, turning my head to glance up at him in worry.

"I like it when you say my real name. Not many people can even pronounce it," he said, gently turning my head back with his hands and continuing in his work.

"Oh. I didn't know you liked your real name. I just thought you got tired of people messing it up and just had them call you Connor," I giggled, closing my eyes as he gently brushed a section of hair over my shoulder.

"True, but when you say it, it makes me feel at home," he said, his already deep voice getting deeper, if that was even possible.

"Very well, Ratonhnhake:ton. I'll use your real name from now on," I said, smiling when he froze behind me.

It took him a minute to get back on track and I couldn't hide the smile on my face as he finished up his work. Once he was done I came to my feet and went over to the mirror on the wall to survey his handiwork. I couldn't stop the knee weakening grin from gracing my face no matter how hard I tried. The dark blue, dark red, and black beads with forest animal carvings that littered the numerous braids all looped into a larger one what went down my back complimented my fair hair color and light green and gold eyes. I spun to face Connor and gave him my brightest smile.

"Thank you! It is perfect!" I squealed, jumping over to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Before I could pull away one of his heavily muscled arms banded around my hips and pulled me closer.

"You're welcome, Ashley. And you look beautiful," he murmured, nuzzling my throat and making me gasp in surprise.

I started to pant softly when he suddenly pulled me onto his lap, forcing my legs to straddle his own. I frowned down at him and he gave me a smile.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I hissed, giving him an unsure look.

"What made you think I have a girlfriend?" he asked, smirking at me.

"Well, you're just so...so handsome. I figured a man like you would have a girlfriend," I mumbled, looking away from him and toying with a loose string in his shirt.

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend, but I'm hoping to change that right now," he laughed, making me look at him in shock.

I nodded my head before he could even ask me to be his girlfriend and I leaned down and molded my lips to his. His hands pulled me closer and I arched my back to press my breasts against his chest. He was mine, and after all these months crushing hard on him and thinking he was someone else's man, I was the happiest I could ever be. The sudden clearing of the throat behind us made me snap my head up and I froze. Jessica had returned from her errands and was standing in the walkway with a grin on her face and her hands on her hips. Connor craned his head back beneath me to give Jessica a shocked look and the blush that spread across his cheeks had her giggling.

"About time you two got together," Jessica laughed, making me pick up a pillow and throw it at my friend.

But I wasn't angry. This had turned out to be the best hair mishap of my life. And I wouldn't hesitate to ask Connor to braid my hair more often.


	3. Sparring

Ever since Connor succeeded in his goals to stop the Templars from taking over the new world, he has been busy recruiting more Assassins and training them to be the best. I myself, his wife and best friend, am an Assassin, though I don't do much of the teaching. I kept the books, kept the house in order, and organized Connor's dealings. He relied on me a lot more now that Achilles wasn't here. And I didn't mind. Though I did miss the fighting and the strength exercises. I always woke before everyone else, usually when Connor was away, and would head to the training center for my morning exercises. Being from the future had its advantages. I had more advanced fighting styles than the rest of the Assassins. And though Connor valued my abilities, he thought them too unfamiliar and a trail as to what the Precursors were doing. And today was one of the rare days that Connor woke up with me. I kept an eye on him as he did his stretches and practiced with his tomahawk, while I did my yoga and strength training. He was quiet, as usual, and I didn't think much of it. I balanced myself on my arms, twisting my legs through my limbs and taking deep and even breaths.

"How do you bend like that?" he asked, coming over to me, shirtless and sweating slightly.

"Intense practice and years of hard work. Much like you are insanely strong. I just focused my abilities on getting out of situations without using blunt force. Besides, it makes martial arts that much easier to use," I said, glancing up at him from my pretzel position.

"It is unusual," he chuckled, watching intently as I slipped my legs out from under me, not touching the floor until I was ready to stand.

"Yes, but highly effective. Do you have any idea how many fighting styles I even know?" I asked, giving him a bright smile.

"No. I only know of the four Achilles taught me," he said, looping an arm over my shoulders and walking me over to the drinking bucket.

"I know of one hundred and twenty eight different fighting styles. Each one equally devastating. I've spent the first twenty years of my life training," I said, watching in amusement as his eyes went wide and shock came clear on his features.

"Then how do I win when we spar?" he asked, frowning.

"Because I love you and I don't want to hurt your pride. I am fine with losing to you," I said, kissing him before he could pull away.

"So you just let me win?" he growled, glaring down at me, "I've given you bruises for nothing?!"

"Ratonhnhake:ton, they weren't for nothing. It keeps my body used to being sore and in pain. I must stay acclimated to our lifestyle or I will grow slow and fat," I laughed, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at me.

"Spar with me. For real this time," he growled, pulling away and heading to the Japanese styled mats I had shipped from Japan.

"Just don't get mad at me," I said, feeling unease.

Connor was competitive, and I didn't want to hurt his ego. I took a tai chi stance and waited for him to move. He came at me like I knew he would, full force and in from the front. I dodged everything he threw at me, bending and twisting, lifting my legs when he would swipe at them to get me to fall. I could tell he was getting frustrated and backed off a bit, giving him some space.

"Connor. I do not want you to be angry. I didn't mean to hurt you with letting you win," I said as I dodged, watching his expressions as we went.

"It isn't that, Ashley. It is the fact that you never told me what you were capable of," he growled, rushing forward to tackle me.

I spun and hooked his leg in my arm, effectively flipping him onto his back and I cranked his leg behind me, trapping him on the mat.

"I felt that if I had told you, you would have hated me. You are a proud and amazing man, Connor. I didn't want what knowledge I had to ruin what we had created together. It would have killed me," I said quietly, letting him go and stepping back as he came to his feet, "It wouldn't have been the first time either. The last person I told of my abilities hated me. I lost my friend, and my family because of it."

His expression softened and his muscles relaxed. I turned from him to gather my emotions, not wanting him to see me struggle. I hadn't told anyone since the Templars killed my parents, all because I defeated their best fighters in a tournament, not knowing that the Assassin bracelet I always wore from my father would get them killed. I was punished for my success by their death. I shook out my arms and turned to face him, he was as calm and stoic as usual and I took in a deep breath.

"Again?" I asked, giving him a small smile.

"I believe the others want to try," he said, smiling back at me, pointing to the group of eight Assassins gathered at the door.

They all had grins on their faces and I let out a sigh.

"Nine on one?" I asked, giving them a challenging grin.

They all approached, including Connor and I took a Muay Tai stance. The first two came at me in a standard team attack, and I easily blocked them just as the next team of two came at me. I kicked them out of the way and then bent backwards as the next team of two went for a double punch. Connor tried to kick my feet out from under me but I flipped out of the way. For thirty minutes they couldn't touch me, until I started kicking their butts and knocking them out of the ring, which we all knew meant they were out of the fight. Until it was just Connor and me left. I saved him for last and smirked at him as he panted at me while I was calm and composed. He threw punches and swiped his legs, all of which I dodged with ease. And once I was close enough, I kicked his feet out from under him and pinned him in an arm bar. He tapped out like I taught him in sparring and I let him go. The other Assassins clapped and cheered, clearly surprised that I could beat Connor, who still remained undefeated by the other Assassins. I hauled Connor to his feet and he wrapped me up in a hug.

"I had no idea of your abilities, and I put you in the house, doing trivial things," he growled, giving my forehead a kiss.

"I do not mind, keeps me close to you so I can yell when you spend money when you shouldn't," I laughed, making him and everyone else laugh too.

"That it does. Come now, it is time for breakfast," he laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and heading for the Inn for some food.

Connor and I ate in peace and quiet for once and we couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

 _ **FOUR MONTHS LATER...**_  
Connor had actually brought me on a mission to take down a fort, and for the first time in a long time I got to fight with him. We were taking down every guard we saw and I couldn't stop the smile on my face. I would throw random objects within reach when a guard would gather more to gang up on us and Connor would laugh at the ridiculous expressions of surprise and shock on their faces. Once the fort was ours he came to stand beside me, panting softly and a grin on his face. He hardly grinned and it was nice to see him at ease.

"You fought well today, Ashley. Glad to stretch your legs?" he asked, heading for the exit.  
I followed close by and chuckled.

"Yes. It was nice to move around again. But it was even better to fight with you, instead of knocking you down all the time," I laughed, making him chuckle.

"You are a worthy opponent to lose to. Not to mention I could learn from your skills. As could the rest of the Assassins. Care to be a teacher for a while?" he asked, looking down at me as we came over to our horses.

"It would be my pleasure. And much easier on me know that I am eating for two," I said, dropping the hint that I was pregnant.  
I giggled when he froze, and when his head whipped around and looked at me I nodded my head excitedly.

"I'm a father?" he asked, swaying on his feet slightly.

"You are indeed a father, Ratonhnhake:ton," I laughed, holding out my arms for him to hug me.

He swept me up into his arms, spinning me around in several circles and laughed with me. He had never seemed so happy, and to think that I was the cause was humbling. Once I was placed on my feet I pulled him into a kiss and when we pulled back to breath he looked down at me in awe.

"You are an amazing woman," he whispered, holding me close.

"And you are an amazing man. And you will be an amazing father. Now, how about some lunch? I'm starving," I laughed, cupping his face in my hands and looking around for a tavern.

"Of course, mustn't let the little one go hungry," he laughed, keeping a hand on my lower back and guiding me over to the nearest tavern.


	4. Cuddling

I lay in bed after a long day out on the homestead, my body aching and begging for sleep. With Connor gone most days, it took a toll on me. But I wouldn't let him know that. He would feel so guilty about leaving me to tend to the others all by myself, even though I could handle them. It was on nights like these that I missed Connor deeply. I missed waking up to his tight bear hugs that took me at least an hour to get out of, and his adorable apologies at breakfast when I told him. He was just so sweet and caring, but busy and hard to keep track of. If he wasn't out hunting, he was off taking care of business in Boston or New York. I was pulled from my thoughts when the bedroom door creaked open and I sat up, looking expectantly towards the doorway. Connor stood there, shoulders slumped and head bowed in his exhaustion. His hair was wet, no doubt from a quick jump into the river to wash away his sweat and grime of the journey.

"Welcome home," I murmured, climbing out of bed and walking over to him.

"Belle," he practically groaned when I got close enough, enveloping me into a tight hug.

"What brought this on?" I asked with a soft giggle, rubbing his back affectionately and waiting for my reply.

"I've missed you," was all he said as he backed me up until the backs of my knees hit the edge of the bed.

"I've missed you too, Connor. How was the trip to Boston?" I asked, gently pulling out of his grip to look up at his face.

His eyes were tired and he didn't bear a smile, but that was normal, however, this time he looked sad. When he didn't reply I gently cupped his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"Come to bed. You must be exhausted," I murmured, gently unbuckling his weapon holsters and taking off his bow.

He didn't move to help me, just stood there looking lost and alone, and once I had him down to just his pants and muddy moccasins, I let out a sigh. I went to reach for the belt that held up his animal skin chaps, but his hands took both of mine in his and lifted them to his chest.

"You have been so good to me, Belle," he said softly, still refusing to look at me.

"What is bothering you, Connor? You're behaving rather oddly and it is starting to worry me," I said, bending so that I could look up into his face that he had turned to the side.

"I received word in Boston that you had left the homestead. That you had left me," he murmured, finally looking down at me as he spoke.

"And who sent this word that I had left?" I asked, already suspecting who it could be.

"A Mohawk woman. When I had truly believed it, she had tried to make me hers. But then a courier brought me a letter from you. You had told me of everything that you had done while I was gone, and how much you missed me, and wished me safe passage home. I felt ashamed that I would believe such false accusations so readily, that I almost didn't come home," he rumbled, struggling to keep eye contact with me.

"Oh, Connor. I would never leave you. I love you too much to leave you. If I ever did leave it would be to protect you, and you would have come with me," I said, keeping my tone serious and uplifting.

"That is true. But I shouldn't have given in to my fear. I am sorry, Belle," he murmured, gently cupping my face in a big hand.

"You are forgiven, Connor. But I must confess that there have been many times that I thought you have been with other women. But then I realize just how naive you are when it comes to women and I can't help but laugh. You are loyal to a fault and have such a big heart. I can't blame the Mohawk woman for wanting a man like you. I am the luckiest woman alive," I told him, giving him my brightest smile.

He suddenly molded his lips to mine, crushing me to his big body. I melted into him, clinging to his wide shoulders to keep me from falling. He kissed me like a man desperate for the life I gave him. Like he drank from a miracle spring in the middle of a desert. It was in times like this that I knew just how much he needed me, how much he wanted me, how much he loved me. Even if he couldn't find the courage or words to say it. He pulled back after several moments, panting for air, and just stared down at me.

"Come to bed," I murmured, removing the belt that kept his chaps and boots on, letting them fall to the floor.

He stepped out of them and let me go so that I could climb into bed, and I looked over my shoulder at him. Waiting for him to join me. He climbed into the bed with me, pulling the covers over the two of us. I kept my back to him, but pulled his arm over my waist and linked my fingers with his. He scooted up behind me and slid his other arm under my head, pulling me flush against his front. He buried his face in my hair, breathing in deeply, and his fingers linked with mine tightened. Within minutes he was throwing a muscled leg over both of mine and tucking me slightly under him as he drifted to sleep, a rumbling sigh of contentment slipping out of his throat. I smiled into the darkness and let sleep take me as I felt treasured and protected. And loved. Always loved.


End file.
